


Journal Logs: The Deities (Fgod?)

by DontMindMeh



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: Badsanses - Freeform, FGoD, Gen, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontMindMeh/pseuds/DontMindMeh
Summary: Hello! You found a mysterious book that contains weird entries...Seems like a diary or journal of some sort.You discover who it belongs to, The deities from long ago.....This isn't exactly a fgod story.Date Started: Jan 03, 2021Date Ended: March 03, 2021(Reposted from my Wattpad account)
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Mother-Son
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N and Cover art

Cover art:

_(This is originally a wattpad book. I drew the cover again.)_

**_(This is reposted from my wattpad account. )_ **

(My Wattpad Account: [Dont-Mind_Meh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Dont-Mind_Meh))

(Wattpad Version of this book:[ click this](https://www.wattpad.com/story/253914833-journal-logs-the-deities-fgod))

*Enjoy.


	2. The Book

**_───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────_ **

**_During pacifist run, you are wandering around._ **

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**_*You are walking around Undertale's Waterfall area._ **

**_*Seems like you're lost in a weird area that wasn't there before._ **

**_*You found a strange book, a Diary or a Journal of some sort._ **

**_*You decided to read it along the way._ **

_(Welcome to this mini-book. Hope you enjoy!)_


	3. /Log 1: The Beginning\

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Log 1: The Start of our Multiverse!**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Hello! This is Destiny! We Deities decided that we should make a Journal to document our events here in the Deity Space.

It's kind of boring here to be honest so, we agreed to it.

We share this Journal so someone could write in here in case the one that is supposed to write is busy.

If we lost this Journal unfinished, Please press the button in the end to transport it back to us. 

That means if you are not a Deity, You have to read our book! _(Yay!)_

_**Day 1:** _

In summary,  
We were created by the superior, he is named as 'The Almighty One.'  
He is a white dog that is super cute and fluffy. ^o^

So Karma started to make the Universe 'Undertale.' 

Soon we made our chosen ones, with my younger sister Fate the last.

**_Day 5:_ **

Sorry, we didn't write much here.. There is so much happening in the moment...

Fate's chosen one didn't form a soul. Now it's going on a creating spree. Fate is disappointed..

She's now sad since she failed to make it perfect. :(

**< END OF LOG 1>**


	4. /Log 2: Problems\

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Log 2: Problems**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**_Day 6:_ **

Karma here,

  
We are still dealing with Fate's chosen one, I think Fate called them,

Paint?-

_No-_

Stain?-

_Nah_

Ah yes, their name is Ink!

  
_..I can't really remember names-_

Fate is actually the youngest out of all of us.

She's still learning stuff and she failed to make a soul.

They said I should write today, _but I'm too lazy to continue_...  
  
  
  


_But I have to-_

_Imma give this to Feelings after this-_   
  


_**Day 8:** _

The problems continue...

_What a bother-_

_How I want to take a nap right now-_

Destiny's Chosen one's timeline got corrupted due to us being busy.

I think his name before was Geno?

His timeline was the only one available, poor timeline got knocked into the chain reaction of the Aus'.

His old timeline is now a white void of nothingness- _I also heard he got insane-_

_**Day 9:** _

The problems are now burying us like a pile of trash.

Feelings' son Nightmare got tempted on biting the forbidden negative apple.

He was bullied I heard.

We got busy lately so we didn't see him get bullied, we could have done something.

Still, we can't blame Fate.  
  
  


_**Day 12:** _

If we can't do something quick, my child, Classic Sans would get his Universe destroyed...

We need to do something....

FAST.  
  
  


_**Day 13:** _

Time and Void tried to make their chosen one the Destroyer,

The problem is...  
  


Their chosen one is A CHILD.  
  


I heard he goes by TK or something-

A child can't Destroy-

A child is pure- not insane!

Wait, INSANE......  
  
  


I GOT IT!  
  


**_Day 15:_ **

After a day of convincing Destiny, her child is the Destroyer now. He now goes by Error.  
  
  


_I hope things would go better now-_   
  
  


_**< END OF LOG 2>** _


	5. /Log 3: Is this a bad thing or a good thing?\

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Log 3: Is this a bad thing or a good thing?**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Day 17:**

This is Feelings. I heard that Destiny's child is the destroyer now. I know Destiny's sad like I am. 

I'm sad because Nightmare got bullied behind our back and Dream didn't even do about it.

**I officially disown Dream now.**

Anyways, Destiny's son is doing quite well honestly.

He's become more sane...

Yeah, I hope Nightmare would be sane as well.

_At least Nightmare helps with the destruction._

_Buuut I probably need to make him sane one day._

**Day 20:**

I think we have to make the two of them sane as soon as possible..

Ink got an artist block anddd Error and Nightmare still destroys..

Ink doesn't know about them yet,

Talk about oblivious.

**Day 28:**

I'm so proud! Nightmare made a group!

He's got good leader skills.

But the problem is..

They are all psychopathic murderers..

Is this a bad thing or a good thing?

_Ehh- probably a good thing._

**Does it help with their sanity?**

_No._

**Does it help them from being alone?**

_Yes._

**"Definitely a good thing. "**

_I can't wait to see what happens next!_

_**< END OF LOG 3>** _


	6. /Log 4: Friends with a Demon\

***You flip the page. You see another Log.**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───── ****

 **/Log 4: Friends with a Demon\** ****

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Day 30:**

This is Fate.

And I think we(I) witnessed the most weirdest thing ever.

It was a nice day. Error was strolling around the AUs.

He meets this weird sans.

This sans is definitely a demon.

I have his records and this 'Blueberry Sans' is a total manipulative smol choild.

**Day 35:**

It has been 5 days. Error didn't really want to be friends with the Demon.

But the Demon insisted that Error needs friends.

This is the day where Error surrenders.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_

**Day 40:**

They became **BEST FRIENDS.**

** THIS IS THE WORST THING EVER. **

Not to mention..

They are both CHAOS-touched.

**THIS IS PROBABLY THE START OF SOMETHING WORSE IN MY LIFE.**

An insane psychopath with amnesia that is deity-created, chaos touched being friends with a demon that is chaos touched is REALLY BAD.

_Destiny.. Karma.. What have you done?_

_**< END OF LOG 4>** _


	7. /Log 5: Chaos\

***You continue to read.**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───── **  
**

**/Log 5: Chaos\**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Day 41:**

Hello! Chaos here!

The best thing happpened yesterday.

My chosen one and Error became bestfriends!

It's the best thing EVERRR!

Nothing really eventful happened today except-

-Fate breaking things around our base while chanting:

** "This is our doom- The duo is unstoppable.. WE WILL DIEEEEE!" **

I don't really get it but-

I really know it's good. 

(Chaos wants chaos.)

**Day 50:**

The 'badsanses' are becoming more like a family than a gang.

They slowly show their true colors.

They are just catastrophic children.

_I think I should give them my Chaos-touch too! >:D_

**Day 60:**

Yeahh-

Destiny's angry. 

Fate's chosen one always hurts her chosen one in battle.

I really don't get it but-

It's a battle-

They can get hurt-

However, she doesn't blame Fate.

**Day 65:**

The crew is beginning to cause more chaos in their castle.

I laugh every time I see Feeling's chosen one angry at them.

Ah, fun times.

_**< END OF LOG 5>** _


	8. /Log 6: An ambush\

(This is a lazy drawing-)

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**/Log 6: An ambush.\**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Day 72:**

This is Time.

I believe we didn't notice what happened and now Error is severely injured.

Error just got attacked by almost every sans while the bad sanses are stuck in their castle by a device Science!Sans made.

Error finally reached his breaking point.

He jumps.

**Day 73:**

Void took Error to Destiny,

Destiny is very happy to see his child again.

Feelings is very sad that his children wasn't there with her.

Feelings cried. Telling us she failed to teach Dream about waking up to reality and the truth.

We watch through the screens as Nightmare shouted at Dream.

**Day 75:**

We fully healed Error's physical scars.

Error misses his friends though.

We set up a plan to get Nightmare's crew to end up here.

**Day 80:**

Almost 100 days are over. 100 days that we set for this journal.

I hope in that 100 days, we could set peace through the multiverse.

Anyways, Fate pulled her strings of fate and we prepared for the crew's arrival.

We still need to formulate a plan about Fate's chosen one,

But we do have a plan for the council.

_karma_ is coming soon.

We just need to wait.

We have plenty of _time._

_**< END OF LOG 6>** _


	9. /Log 7: A way.\

***The Journal is almost finished.**

***You flip the last page to see two last logs.**

***You proceeded to read the 7th log.**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**/Log 7: A way.\**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**Day 81:**

Void here. 

In a hundred days in in our DeityVoid, it's really not the same with what time it is on our multiverse.

We need to get Error back there soon, but we need to solve the main problem first.

We have a plan for Fate's chosen one already...

Fate didn't like it but her child needed to repent for all his troubles caused in the multiverse.

**Day 83:**

The crew jumped because Feelings insisted to let us see her child.

I told them it is dangerous for them to stay this long in here. 

But Destiny, the 'smart' she is, she made a pocket universe for them to stay.

We can go there since it is a pocket universe in the Deity Void, meaning that universe isn't connected with the multiverse.

The multiverse is unstable.. I hope that we can stabilize it soon..

**Day 87:**

Seems like the multiverse's inhabitants are now 'sorry' since the bad guys + Error 'died'. 

On the other hand, the crew are bonding happily on the pocket universe. They are at peace and happy there. 

About the balance.. the universes are crumbling but seems like Ink is blaming it on Error. 

He continues to create more and more.

The inhabitants of the multiverse are fed up with Ink's lies and are retaliating.

**Day 90:**

Dream needs to wake up to reality. He just lost his brother but Ink says 'he's a bad guy anyway'. Dream seems to doubt Ink's words but still follows him. 

Ugh. How dense is he!?

The multiverse is crumbling and his brother died but still listened to Ink!?

....but it seems like he has a breaking point too..

....and Dream is very close to that..

...Looks like we can have a way to stabilize the multiverse after all.

_**< END OF LOG 7>** _


	10. /Log 8: Dream\

***Finally. You reached the last log.**

***You read what was left in the journal.**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

**/Log 8: Dream\**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

Hello, I'm ?????.

Eh. I know you probably don't know me.

After all, I am just a mere spectator of this multiverse.

This is what happened..

**Day 91:**

Ink, being the man-child he is in this multiverse,

Threw a tantrum again.

Dream had enough.

He lost his brother, not to mention his bestfriend, Blue did too.

They were all dead because of his carelessness.

He is missing something.

**Day 94:**

Dream continued to venture the multiverse.

He found an abandoned pocket universe.

It was filled with sobbing Charas'.

The Charas 'were about to attack him,

but a voice told them not to.

Dream comforted the Charas', not knowing what was going on.

After a little chit-chat, Dream knew a lot of information about the gang, 

good ones actually.

Dream asked to be guided to the castle.

**Day 97:**

Dream knew the whole truth about the gang,

he learned about the balance,

he wasn't his ignorant self anymore.

He then proceeded to show this information to everyone, exposing the man-child, Ink.

**Day 100:**

Ink was banished. He is locked, forever forgotten.

His worst fears came true.

Everyone mourned for the misunderstood heroes.

They will never be forgotten, 

Everyone helps each other to make the multiverse somewhat stable.

The Deities (mostly Feelings) are proud of Dream and everyone.

Fate moved on from Ink, he did too much things to be forgiven.

Yes. Fate disowned Ink.

I know, my log entry is much boring than the others.

I'm not like 01110000 01000000 01110011 01010011 00110001 00110000 01101110.

_Eh. Spoilers._

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

***You flip the page and a button appears.**

***YOU ARE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION.**

***You pressed the button.**


	11. The Way Out.

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

***The book vanished.**

***You were shocked it disappeared that quick.**

***But you are more worried to find a way out.**

***You got up from the bench.**

***You stroll through waterfall.**

***You suddenly found the bridge. Now you know where to go.**

***You are thinking about the book, 'Is it really true or just a mere myth?'**

***You shook your head.**

***You have to continue your pacifist route.**

───── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ─────

_The book appeared in a dark place._

_A blue shining light took the book._

**"Fate!! The book came back!"** Destiny shouted while waving the book to her 'sister'.

**"Who did you give it this time?"** Fate looked at Destiny with dismay, she's still busy with her job.

**"Maybbeee a lost Frisk in Undertale 09?"** Destiny said, going back to look at the pocket universe the guys are in.

**"Mom! Do your job, or else you'll be like Karma!"** Error shouted from the opened portal of the pocket universe.

**"No one here wants to be like Karma. That couch potato."** Time shouted from the other side of the DeityVoid.

**"HEY! I heard that! EVERYONE likes to sit all day and eat chips and cola."** Karma said.

**"No one does Karma!"** Time shouted again.

**"..Maybe some of the readers do."** Destiny murmured.

**"Huh? Did you say something Destiny?"** Feelings asked.

**"Nothing!"** Destiny told Feelings.

_Destiny went away from the others, closer to the readers view._

***Destiny looked at the readers.**

**"A happy end huh.. "** Destiny smiled.

**"Anyway.. I got to go to the Destiny summit later... I need to tell them that my book reached the end.."** Destiny told the readers.

**_THE END._ **

**"SEE!"** Destiny shouted. 

**"Destiny! The book is finished! Stop breaking the fourth wall again!"** Feelings shouted.

**Thank you for reading this book.**


End file.
